The Rise of the Wolf
by Blackhawksniper
Summary: Sequel to Knil the Exile. Link and Tetra are engaged, but Link receives something that will completly change him. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1: Night of Planning

**Well, here we are. The Sequel to Knil the Exile. I hope you enjoy! Please Review! I do not own Zelda or Nintendo.**

Chapter 1: Night of Planning

It was late at night. Tetra looked down at her left hand. On her, ring finger was, well, a ring. She still couldn't get over the fact that Link proposed to her. But she knew it would work out for the best. They got back earlier and made the big announcement. Grandma and Aryll were excited to see this. Link had gone upstairs for a moment. He had been looking at the family shield, because wedding rituals, call for a separate _family _shield. He had to find, carve, and paint one. 'I have a lot of work ahead of me.' he thought. 'And not just the shield. Now I have to put up with Tetra for the rest of my life.' He chuckled after that.

_Meanwhile…_

Downstairs, Grandma was telling Tetra about the wedding rituals. "You have to accept the family shield and promise to uphold the family name. Now the groom, has to make a separate shield."

Tetra asked, "Why does Link have to make a separate shield?"

"Well, the family shield represents the whole family, including you, me, Aryll, and Link. The shield that link will make, is the one that represents _your _family. Just you, Link, and whatever children you have." Tetra blushed at that.

"Well do I have to do anything?"

"You actually have the fun part. You get to organize and prepare the _whole _wedding."

"What?!"

"Don't worry dear, we'll help you. To be honest, the whole island knew it would be you and Link together."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Obvious? Tetra, you of all people should have seen this coming first." said Link. "Okay, maybe I did but still."

"Heehee! Link, please. If I didn't fall for you, we wouldn't be here."

"You mean if I wasn't so in love with those eyes of yours, I would have found my own way to the Fortress."

"Aw! Yawn! Oh! I think I better go to bed before I just drop."

Grandma said, "As a matter of fact, we all should. I just hope we _can _sleep after tonight's events."

"But Grandma!" Aryll whined.

"No buts! It's almost midnight! Come on Tetra, I will show you to your bed."

"But Grandma, We don't have any extra beds! I guess she'll just have to sleep with Link!"

"!!!"

The girls laughed and looked up. Link was hanging over the edge, completely red in the face.

"Oh, haha Aryll. I'm sorry Tetra, but you're gonna have to wait."

"But Linky! I'll be so lonely!"

Aryll laughed, "Well Link, I'd say you better unless you want her to call off the wedding."

"Aryll! I would never! But Link is right. Even when we do get married. I don't think we'll be having kids just yet."

Link spoke up, "Tetra?"

"Yeah?"

"That we will talk about. Rest assured. I doubt just yet, because I have some work to do, and so do you. But we can put it off for a while."

He jumped down to join her, but that stunt scared her for a moment.

"Link! Please don't!"

"Tetra, _how _many times have I fallen from higher up and not suffered a scratch?"

"Just don't be so reckless. I'd hate to postpone the wedding."

"Then for you I shall."

Grandma called from the other room, "Tetra, you can come on in now."

Tetra turned back to Link, "I love you."

"I love you too." And they enveloped themselves into a deep passionate kiss. They broke and each turned to their respective places to sleep. Link climbed the ladder to his bed. He jumped in, blew out the candle, and put his arms behind his head. He couldn't believe the events that happened today. He was glad. And so was Tetra. That's all he needed to strive forward. Link slowly began to fall asleep, ready to soon begin his life changing project. Little did he know, that an event will happen that night that will change his life forever.

**Chapter 1 of the sequel is complete! A big heads up for you guys, I will begin making pictures for this and post them on deviantart. Check it out soon to see. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2: Rise to Power

**Sorry its been a while. Work stuff. Chapter two is now up. Link is about to see a dream that will change his ways forever.**

Chapter 2: Rise to Power

_White. That's all he saw. Link wandered around trying to get out of here. Suddenly, the Triforce appeared in front of him. Then to his wonder, the triangles came apart, and began to morph. In the blink of an eye, the figures of the three goddesses appeared. He quickly got down on one knee and bowed his head. Din said, "Rise Link, Hero of Winds." Link got up and looked at the three goddesses in front of him. Din, Nayru, and Farore. _

"_What does thou require of me?"_

_Nayru replied, "Listen carefully Link. Ever since Ganon's ultimate defeat, the three of us have been debating greatly."_

_Farore said, "Ganon no longer can use the Triforce of Power, so it has been stripped from him."_

"_What does this have to do with me?" Link asked._

"_We have decided to let you bear the Triforce of Power." Din said._

"_M-me?"_

"_It will not be an easy task, but we cannot give it to Tetra. She has the burden of finding a New Hyrule. And she bears the Triforce of Wisdom. You were the only one available." said Farore._

"_Then I promise to bear the burden of the Triforce of Power, and use it to aid in my journey."_

_Nayru warned, "Beware! The Triforce of Power promotes anger. You may face this more than usual. Also, as by the name, the Triforce is very powerful. You must never take it lightly. You could do things unspeakable."_

"_I understand."_

"_Go now Link. Return to Tetra."_

"Link!"

Link began stirring and opened his eyes to find Tetra looking down at him. He shook his head and sat up. The experience had given him a headache.

"Link?"

"Ugh! Hmm? What time is it?"

"Almost noon. But listen there's something else."

"You didn't sneak in my be did you?"

"Link!" She hit his shoulder. "No. But, Ganon's back again."

"What? How do you know?"

"The Power triangle on my Triforce is glowing."

Link looked at his left hand which was still hidden from Tetra. The courage triangle was brighter than the others like normal. But then he noticed the Power triangle was too!

"Um, Tetra? I need to tell you something. Ganon's not back."

"What do you mean?"

"The goddesses appeared to me in a dream last night and well, look for yourself." He showed her his left hand and she gasped.

"You have it?"

"Yes. They didn't want to put the added weight to you so they gave it to me."

Grandma called, "Link, are you up yet?"

Link responded by getting off the bed and leaping over the railing. However, Tetra was not amused. "LINK! I told you to stop doing that!"

"You're one to talk Tet!"

"Oh no you didn't."

She actually climbed down the ladder, but when she looked up, Link was out the door. Tetra ran out side to see a familiar green-clad boy running towards the outlook. She smiled and gave chase. But Link was still the faster runner. He started climbing the tower. 'He's trapped up there.' By the time he got to the top, he looked down to see Tetra almost halfway up the ladder. "Gah!" He ran to the railing and looked over. He turned around and lo and behold! Tetra was standing right there. "There's no escape Link." She had her trademark look on her face. Then she began walking towards Link. Suddenly, he put his hand up. She stopped wondering what was going on. Now he had the look. "Don't you do it!" But he did. He got up on the rail and back flipped into the water. He quickly started swimming until he heard a splash right behind him. 'Time to go.' He swam faster than he ever had before. Unfortunantly, Tetra was the much faster swimmer. He got to the beach and started to make his way up, when he was shoved into the sand. He turned over to see a sillouhette against the sun. She put her foot on top of his stomach. "What have I told you?"

"That you love me?"

"Haha. You're a regular comedian."

"Hehe, sorry."

"Just don't do it again while I'm around." She took her foot off of him, but he sat up, grabbed her, and brought her down on top of him. "You can count on it." And they kissed right then and there. A few minutes later, they were on their way back to the house. Tetra had planned on starting work on the wedding that afternoon. Link was going to work on different shield designs as well. Before they knew it, the day had gone by. Link was halfway through the final design but it was getting late. Link walked outside for awhile to look at the stars. He found himself looking at the moon for awhile. Something inside of him felt like it wanted to burst forth, but he kept it down. For now at least.

**Sorry this took so long I couldn't find a lot of time to do it. I have some pictures on at make sure to check it out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Wedding Countdown

**Okay Chapter 3! The wedding is coming up soon! I didn't get reviews yet for Chapter 2. I think I left everyone speechless! LOL! Anyway, I have started getting back into the rhythm so check up every so often for updates!**

Chapter 3: Wedding Countdown

_Two months have passed by…_

Link held the shield up to look at his masterpiece. It had a golden upside down triangle in between a half circle with spokes on the outside. All on a black background. The cool thing was, Tetra wasn't allowed to see it yet. Link had finished just in time. The wedding was two days away. He hadn't been working on just the shield, he was planning the honeymoon they would soon embark on. Link started to worry more and more. At first, getting married seemed like it would be fine and he would be with Tetra forever. But now, Link was nervous that something could happen. This wasn't just an event. This would bind him and Tetra together. Would he always be able to be there for her. After all, he had almost died several times. It could happen for once. 'No,' he thought. 'If something happens to me, she will be able to strive forward still. He covered up the shield and put it aside for the wedding in two days. He got up, stretched, and walked outside. The wedding was being built outside. Almost all the Great Sea had been invited. After all, Tetra _was _Princess Zelda. This was the must see wedding. The Hero of Winds marrying Princess Zelda. It was the perfect match. Link looked down towards the beach where Tetra was pointing out to workers where the tables would go. As soon as she finished turned around and looked at the house to see Link standing there. She waved at Link who waved back to her. It would be great getting married to the boy she knew so long ago. She let her bun down to let her hair move freely for awhile. Suddenly, her hair blew forward. She whipped around just in time to see Link put away a white stick. She giggled at him. 'He's just messing around.' she thought.

Link laughed as he put away the Wind Waker. He had to admit, Tetra did look beautiful with her hair flowing like that. Link suddenly got an idea. He ran around the back to find some rocks. He spent the next few hours ferrying rocks to the top of the hill that was before the bridge. When he was done, Link stacked them around in a ring and continued to build. After that, he ran across the bridge to find some wood. He carried some back from a tree that had fallen. He was glad he brought the ax with him. He'd hate to run back down to fetch it. Tetra had been watching him, and he didn't want her up there just yet. He went back to the forest to good length log. He rolled it across the bridge and set it up. It was almost sundown. "And just in time too."

The workers had turned in for the day. Finally preparations would be made tomorrow. Tetra stretched he tired arms when hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Hello Tetra."

"Um, hi Link. What's up? And why did you put a handkerchief across my eyes?"

"Just follow me. Don't worry, I'll guide you."

They walked up the path to where Link had set everything up earlier. He told his Grandma earlier that he and Tetra were doing something special. She helped him prepare some food for them. Link had them warming over the fire. Link looked at the horizon. 'Perfect timing. Man, the goddesses really are on my side.'

"Okay Tetra.'

She took her blindfold off and gasped in surprise. They were on top of the hill above the house gazing at one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen in her lifetime.

She hugged him, but turned her head so she could still look, and said, "Oh Link. It's beautiful!"

"A perfect evening for the perfect woman."

She turned to him and they kissed. They couldn't kiss the day before, or the day of the wedding until the end itself. It was just ritual, but they were fine with that. After the sun set over the horizon, they dug in to the dinner Link and his Grandma prepared earlier.

"You know Link, if I had known that you could cook, you would have been stuck in the galley 24/7."

"Yeah well, I didn't want Niko's job."

They laughed for a short while and continued eating and talking about the wedding. Tetra was trying to get Link to tell her about the shield, but Link brought up his age old ability to not talk much. She finally gave up. They enjoyed the fire together for a long time.

"Hey Tetra, I have one last surprise for you."

"What?"

He brought a small rectangular box out of the picnic basket and handed it to tetra. She opened it to find strawberry filled pastries. These were her absolute favorite. She looked back at Link who just shrugged.

"I know you have the world's craziest sweet tooth for that thing. I just had to make it."

"Thank you Link."

They ate the pastries together, and Tetra was surprised at how well Link made them, while Link wondered why he only had a few. Tetra moved over and cuddled into Link's chest. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly. This was how they wanted it. Just the two of them. Together. They both knew that they had a job to do. To find and populate a New Hyrule. But that was later. They could just enjoy the now. Soon, Tetra fell asleep and link carried her the way he would two days from now. All the way to the house. Aryll and Grandma were already asleep as well. Link laid Tetra down on her bed and gave her one last kiss. He walked outside to gaze at the stars again. The others hadn't noticed, but Link was having other problems. He felt something inside him that he was beginning to have trouble holding down. Like a beast. He felt like new instincts were trying to take over him. He fought with everything he had. He began to wonder that if he embraced it, it would subside. 'No,' he thought, 'not yet.' He looked out to sea. That's where he and Tetra would be headed in a few weeks. Link had still been planning the honeymoon which would start the night after the wedding. They would go the private cabana he got from a school teacher years ago. They would spend about two weeks there before coming back to Outset to prepare for their journey. Link sighed as he thought of the future for him and Tetra. They _had _talked about raising a family and when. They both wanted kids, and it was necessary. But Link didn't want to immediately. They agreed on about 6-7 months before anything. He turned to walk back inside. He climbed up the ladder to his bed and fell asleep, thinking only of Tetra.

_The next day…_

Link was the first up that morning. Since the wedding was tomorrow, he would do one last special thing. He would make everyone breakfast today. He got out the eggs, bacon, and bread out. How he did it, no one knows, but he did all three at once. Aryll got up not long after Link did and helped him. When they were almost done, the smell made it to the noses of Grandma and Tetra. They walked out, still in their nightgowns and looked at the sight in front of them.

Tetra asked, "So who started first?"

"That would be Link!" said Aryll.

"Now remember you two, no kissing until the end of the wedding from here on!" said Grandma.

Tetra nodded, but Link looked saddened.

"AWW!!!"

"Now Link…"

"I know, I was just messing with ya!"

"All right now let's have breakfast!" said Aryll.

They ate together, and Link and Tetra told them about what happened last night. After breakfast, it was time to add the final touches to the wedding. The girls told Link he could stay behind. He decided to use that time to get his uniform adjusted for tomorrow. He had to make perfect because well, Tetra was the perfect woman. He smiled as he gazed once more upon the shield he made that would represent Link and Tetra forever onward. "No turning back."

**And that is it! The wedding is in the next chapter. Hold on tight, soon things are going to get rocky! REVIEW!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wedding Day

**Dum dum da-dum. Dum dan da-dam! Wedding Day is here! It's happening people! Link and Tetra are getting married! I've got some pictures of the stories starting to come out at ! Check em out. And yes, the shield Link made, is the one in Spirit Tracks. Sorry if I made the wrong description.**

Chapter 4: Wedding Day

Link was pacing back and forth. The wedding started in 10 minutes and Link was giving a whole new meaning to the word "nervous." Link took one last look in the mirror. He looked like his normal self. He wore a tunic and a cap. Only the difference was, it was white. It was tradition for men to wear the white tunic, but since Link was the Hero, he wore the cap as well since it was the Hero's tradition. Tradition also called for the sword, a part in the wedding required of it. But since Link was Her, he used the Master Sword. And of course, he had the shield he made upon his back. Orca called from outside, telling him it was time. He walked outside to see people starting to sit at the tables. He walked to the 'stage' and stood there, half turned to the audience. He put his hands behind his back and looked into the crowd. Many people from the other islands had arrived. He saw many Ritos there, including the Chieftain and the ever growing Komali. Link smiled as he saw Komali sitting really_ close _to Medli. 'Man, aren't they a couple yet?' he thought. He also saw the Koroks sitting in the front so they could see. They all, including Makar, had been asked to play afterwards. In respect to the sages, Medli would join them. And courtesy of Link, the Rangers came for the wedding. In fact, since Joseph was the leader of Tetra's guard, and a close friend of Links, they asked him to do the honors of blessing them. Soon the crowd grew quiet. Link looked up to see Aryll walking down the isle tossing flower petals everywhere. Then Tetra walked into view. The nervous feeling returned. 'No. I've waited to long to back down. Besides, I know we love each other. This will only prove it.' Tetra walked down the isle with, which Link still couldn't believe it, Linebeck as an escort. After Linebeck brought Tetra to the stage, he backed away to join his wife, Jolenne. Link and Tetra looked at each other and smiled before they turned to Joseph. Joseph began the wedding rituals. Then the final part began. Link took out the family shield and repeated after Joseph, "Do you Tetra, promise to take up the family name and forever take up the responsibility to help me take up the role of husband?"

"I do." Link then gave Tetra the family shield who in turn, put it on her back, signifying acceptance. Link then drew the Master Sword, got down on one knee and stabbed the ground, and looked up at Tetra. Tetra then repeated after Joseph, "Do you, Link, promise to take me as your wife, to protect and help until the end?"

"I do."

Link stood up and sheathed the sword at his side. Joseph said, "Now bring forth the shield Link." Link took it off his back, then Link and Tetra each took a handle Link installed just for the wedding. The outside faced the audience and many were impressed by Link's craftsmanship. Joseph continued, "By the power of Din, Nayru, and Farore, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Link, you may kiss the bride." And so he did. After they parted, a shower of flowers rained down on them. Link looked at Tetra. She had let her hair down, just they way he liked it. A few stray flowers had landed in her hair which made her look even more beautiful. But she just laughed at him. Link looked at her curiously and she pointed behind her ear. Link felt his and pulled out a flower. He laughed to and then put it behind her ear. She smiled and grabbed his two shoulders and pulled him into another kiss. Tetra took Link's arm and they walked down the aisle. The wedding cake was at the end and it was time to start the celebration. Tetra cut a piece and planned to smother Link. But Link had other ideas. He just so happened to have a slice as well. Tetra would always remember that. But she would say, "At least the kiss afterwards was sweeter than usual." Orca had set up a special surprise for the newlyweds. A ring was made and Link stood on one side while Tetra was on the other.

Link asked, "Uh, Orca? What is going on?"

Orca simply tossed a long wooden pole to him. Link had the worst look on his face. He knew what was coming he looked at Tetra who had a smirk on her face. 'If that's how she wants it.' She came quickly at him, but he blocked with ease. They were going back and forth but Link was not even trying, after all, he did make the promise in the wedding and he was going to keep it even to his death. It went on for a while before Link had to let Tetra win. She tripped him up and he fell.

Orca yelled, "Come on Link! What was that?!"

"No Orca. Link let me win. Besides, it was getting kind of tiring."

Link got up. "Yeah, besides, I'm not able to hit Tetra anymore."

Tetra went and hugged Link. The res of the evening went on without a hitch. Most of the visitors left already, so Link and Tetra had some time alone. Link took her up the mountain, across the bridge, to the woods. Link said, "Over the last few months, I have been coming up here a lot of the time."

"Why?"

"I came to this spot where we met 10 years ago. It gave me inspiration. Reminded me of why I was here." He turned to Tetra. "You help me strive forward. That's why I decided to marry you. And that's why we're here. Right now."

"Link." She cuddled into his chest. And they just sat there. Two newlyweds, not sure what the future will bring. Link looked up at the sky. It was completely clear. Never had he seen as many stars as before. "Tetra look." She looked up. Every part of the sky seemed to have hundreds of stars. She sighed and leaned backwards into Link. But Link was not looking at the stars. He was looking at the full moon. After awhile Tetra got up, "Link, I'm going back to the house. It's been a long and very eventful day."

"Alright."

She kissed him once more and began to walk off. "Oh! And by the way Link, don't act surprised when you find me in your bed. Heehee!" Link chuckled and nodded. She walked off leaving Link to look back at the sky. Tetra finally got back inside. Grandma was already asleep in her bed. Aryll was dozing off and went to bed. Tetra looked around in what was now officially her home. She smiled at the thought that she was with Link forever now. She took her shoes off and climbed the ladder to the bed. This was one thing she would have to get used to: sleeping in bed with Link. She just got into the bed and slowly went to sleep. Before she went into sleep, she could have sworn she heard a howl in the distance. 'Oh well' she thought. She knew that soon, it would be time to set off to find New Hyrule again. Only this time, they would have a new permanent crew member aboard.

**And that is it. Thanks for reading my story! Don't forget to check my drawings at ! Review please! Reviews mean faster updating!**


	5. Chapter 5: Pirate Attack

**Okay, this chapter is going to take place about 5 months after the wedding. The crew set off northward to find New Hyrule. Review please! BTW, the art thing is at Deviantart. Com.**

Chapter 5: Pirate Attack

Tetra looked up at the sky. The sun was beginning to set. They had been sailing for months now. They had found a few islands but they were inhabited. They weren't really big enough anyway. Occasionally, they were attacked by a ship full of monsters. Presumably remnant of Ganon's fleet. And Link was doing his role of husband excellently. More than 4 times, he had stood by her side in battle and took blows that were meant for Tetra. In return, she stayed by his side until he was ready to go out again. She turned to see Link holding on to the lines going up the mast. He stared out northward keeping an eye out for anything imminent. He looked toward her and smiled. He and Tetra could actually do that now and this time no one could do anything about it. Link swung around and hung to the other side. He stuck his boots through so he could hang upside down. Tetra walked over and they just stared at each other before Tetra said, "I can't reach."

"What?"

"Please Link, you know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Tetra just looked at him. Link tucked himself and grabbed the ropes. He slipped his boots out and then dropped to the deck. He then pulled Tetra so that they were literally face to face.

"That's better."

Link didn't respond. He just cupped her face and kissed her. They never seemed to change. Link said, "I'll see you later." and left.

"Bye honey!"

Tetra looked after him until he closed the door. She turned back to the bow of the ship. She walked to the edge and climbed to the bowsprit where Link used to be a lot of the time. Now she saw why he liked it so much. The wind in your face, the gulls flying overhead, it was a fun feeling. She climbed backwards to the deck and strode her way to the helm. She got there and saw not Gonzo but Niko driving.

"Niko, who said you could drive the ship?"

"It's a rather long story Miss but, I told Gonzo that I needed a little sailing practice. He asked if I was doing the cooking, and I told him Link said he was doing it tonight. He agreed and let me drive for a while and went down to the galley to help Link."

"Okay, just don't run into any rocks please!"

"Aye, Miss!"

Tetra left Niko and went down the stairs. Halfway down, a memory hit her. This was where Knil hit that final strike to her side and sent her down. 'No, it was Link. He and Knil are the same person. Aren't they?' She just shook her head and went to her room. She sat at her desk and looked over her sea chart, looking over the newly added islands. She knew that they would find New Hyrule eventually. They just had to keep at it. After several more hours, Link walked in and joined Tetra. She smiled and looked at her green clad husband. He brought down a compass so he could help her plan the course.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have been sailing for months on end, and we haven't found anything."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll…"

"LINK! MISS TETRA! We need you up top now!"

They both ran out on deck. When Tetra saw the ship coming up, she had everyone get ready. Link quiickly climbed up to the crow's nest with Mako. He took out the telescope his sister had given him years ago.

"Those aren't monsters. Tetra! It's pirates!"

"Alright! Get down here we need you!"

Link then jumped off the edge and landed on the ground. Realizing his mistake he looked up at Tetra. She simply said, "We'll talk later."

Link turned to see the ship coming along the rail. Soon both ships dropped anchor. The invading pirates leaped over the rail and the battle began. Normally, the crew would not try to kill them, but these pirates were bloodthirsty. They had to be put down. Link and Tetra stood back to back, fending off any pirates that got near them. Link noticed Mako was being overwhelmed. He had to peel away from Tetra to help him. When Mako got things back under control, Link made his way back to Tetra. Just before he got to her, a pirate jumped in the way. Link did an uppercut that the pirate blocked and held it there. Link brought his blade out and came around and swiped the head off. But more were getting in the way. Link and Tetra had almost gotten to each other. Link reached his arm out to Tetra, he just brushed her fingers, but he was pulled away. The tide of battle had separated them. Link turned to the oncoming pirates and held his sword above his head. He now knew that to get to Tetra, he would have to fight his way through, and survive. With a battle cry, Link plunged into the wave of pirates and began to disable the backbone of the attack.

_Meanwhile…_

Tetra was heartbroken when she was separated from Link, but she had to keep fighting so that she may yet see him again. She jumped over a pirate and back stabbed him. She was blocking as best she could but it was being put to the test. She was dodging so quickly she thought the Triforce was responsible. Suddenly, the pirates began to back off. Another pirate strode forward. The pirates cheered his arrival, so Tetra assumed he was the captain.

"So you're the captain of this pitiful ship?"

"You're looking at her."

"Well then, your crew seems to be holding their own for now, but you will be the first casualty."

Tetra brandished her cutlass and charged the captain. He blocked with ease. Tetra tried keeping up the offensive, peppering him with jabs and slashes. He quickly swung aside and got around Tetra, taking the liberty of slashing he arm. She cried out and fell on her knees, clutching her arm. She turned to face the captain.

"Aw, is the little girly gonna cry? Boo hoo!"

That got Tetra's goat. She leaped at him, wanting desperately to take his head off. Her anger was her wrong. Her attacks were wide and poorly aimed, but they had strength in them. One blow landed on his forearm and cut deeply. Now he was on the offensive. Tetra was having the struggle of a lifetime. She was failing to keep up and was getting cut a lot. He knocked the sword out of her hands and kicked her backwards. He quickly turned to see someone running up. He then moved to grab Tetra.

_A few moments ago…_

Link was fighting for his life as well. He stabbed left and right and swinging everywhere to keep some room between him and the pirates. Had he been counting since the beginning of the battle, his total was now 76. The pirates began backing down, but they were taunting Link now. He was starting to get real mad. The memory of his dream came to him, reminding him he would have problems with his anger, he had to force it back down, but he was having problems with it. Soon he heard a commotion going on. He looked to the helm to see Tetra engaged with a large pirate, presumably the captain. Seeing him hurt Tetra pushed him over the edge. He made his way to the stairway. He had his sword in front of him, royal guard style. One pirate was fighting Niko when his arm was suddenly walloped off. Then a sharp pain came from his back. The last thing he ever saw again, was a blade withdrawing from his chest. Link went up the stair well to see the captain holding Tetra and a blade to her throat. He strode forward then stopped.

"Don't come any closer boy! Or she dies."

"Turn her over to me and you live!"

"Please. She'll die before you can even get to me."

"Link, please! Don't worry about me! Get him!"

Link sighed, "Tetra, you're the only one who can find New Hyrule. I can't let you die. Plus, you're my wife, I couldn't allow anything to happen to you."

Tetra smiled softly, but her neck was suddenly jerked. "All right! Take one more step and she dies!"

Link didn't know what to do. He was close to the captain, he _could _try something, but Tetra could be hurt in the process. Tetra suddenly gave a yell of pain. The captain had slashed her shoulder and then cut her side. Link yanked the sword out of his hand and then began strangling the captain. Tetra grasped her side in pain, but when she looked up, her eyes turned to shock. Link was strangling him, but the thing was, Link was still 10 feet away.

**And that is the end of it. I had at first thought of dubbing this chapter "Darth Link", but that would kind of ruined the chapter. Check out Knil at deviantart. Com! One more thing. I want to know if you guys want me to keep writing Zelda fanfics. Or if I should move on to something else. I have a sequel to ST in mind but I want your guys opinion ok? See ya soon. P.S. Sorry this took way too long. Busy, busy, busy!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Beast Within

I am still thinking about what my next fanfic will be, but I will leave it up to you guys. Anyways, Link is telekinetically choking the evil captain, but something else is about to happen.

**Chapter 6: The Beast Within**

**The only noise that could be heard, was the smacking of the captain's dead body on the deck. Everyone just stared at Link who was looking at the crumpled form in front of him. Tetra looked at Link's hand, and the Power triangle was still glowing like crazy. Slowly, she got up to her feet and tried to walk towards Link. But suddenly, Link telekinetically lifted the body and tossed it overboard. He turned around and looked at Tetra. She saw no difference in him, but something still didn't feel right. "Link?"**

**Link just turned and ran down the stairs and went below decks to the cargo hold. The pirates of the opposing crew had dove overboard before something happened to them too. Tetra's crew just cleaned up the area and went to their jobs as if nothing. Only Tetra stood where she was, crying to see her husband becoming such a…..monster. Gonzo tried to comfort her, but she just shook him off. She walked to the railing and looked down at the waters steadily going by. Then she looked up at the sky. It looked just like the night a few months ago when she and Link had the special night together. Then she noticed the full moon. Link had been looking at it for months. She looked down at the deck to see Link had returned, but he too was looking at the moon. She quickly ran down to him. But this time, he looked different. His eyes looked sharper, his hair seemed…different. "Link? What's going on?"**

"**Something is happening." His voice was much lower, it almost scared Tetra.**

**Link suddenly clutched his sides, and seemed to be growling. Link started screaming, getting the attention of the whole crew. Everyone crowded around to see what was happening. Link was getting closer to the ground. Link then started changing completely black.**

"**Link?"**

**Link then gave a loud piercing cry, and it slowly changed to a howl. During that, Link seemed to be morphing. Suddenly, the howl ceased. The blackness changed back to normal colors, and standing in the middle of the crew, was a fearsome looking wolf. The wolf looked menacingly at the crew and looked like it was about to pounce. Some of the pirates drew their swords and started backing away. The wolf was growling and slowly walking toward the crew.**

"**Link, it's me, Tetra. Don't you remember?"**

**The wolf seemed to stop for a moment then looked at her. He suddenly made a leap at her which she barely dodged. Gonzo didn't know what to do, sure it was Link, but right now, he was a threat. Gonzo rushed the Wolf Link and tried swiping at him to get him to back down. The wolf snarled at him and lunged at Gonzo, knocking him over. The wolf then returned its sights to Tetra. She kept walking backwards until she hit the wall. The wolf had cornered her. But then, Gonzo came and used the pommel of the sword and knocked the wolf out cold. Tetra quickly gets up and runs over to check on Link.**

**Gonzo said, "He's out, but he's alive."**

**Niko asked him, "But happens if he wakes back up?"**

"**We'll chain him up in the brig so he can't do anything else. What do you think Miss?"**

**Tetra thought for a moment then she agreed. "It's for his own good."**

**Several pirates carried the wolf down to the brig. They stood him on his hind legs and chained his fore legs. Tetra stayed behind when the others left. She had to admit, the beast was beautiful. It looked almost sacred. She looked at his left paw and saw the Power and Courage triangles glowing evenly like before. She sighed in relief, but Link was still a wolf. And apparently, the wolf didn't see them as friends. It must be new instincts. Tetra turned and walked to her cabin and did what she could to go to sleep. A little after Tetra did fall asleep, the wolf turned black once more.**

_**The next morning…**_

**Tetra stirred in her sleep. She woke up to find something out of place. Then she realized, 'Link is still in the brig.' she thought. Tetra quickly got dressed, fixed her bun, and walked out. She went down to the brig to see how the wolf was doing. When she got there, she saw not the wolf, but Link standing there chained to the wall.**

"**Link?"**

**He stirred, and Tetra assumed he must have been asleep. Link quickly looked at his surroundings and saw that he was chained. He quickly tried pulling the chains off, but it wouldn't budge. That got Link angry again. His Triforce of Power resonated again. He turned black, and Tetra gasped for she knew what was coming. The figure morphed into the wolf and he began snarling and yapping. With great fury, he broke the chains off. But the chain on his left paw remained, only one of the links broke. He turned to Tetra and began walking toward her, growling. She stumbled backwards and fell. The wolf was almost on top of her. She held he hands to her chest and closed her eyes, not wanting to see what would happen next. But her triforce started resonating. The wolf saw this and was suddenly hit by memories. He knew this woman. He…loved her. Then he understood and looked at himself. Seeing what he became and what he had done, he walked around Tetra, to her side and sat. He nudged her hand and she opened her eyes to see the wolf looking down at her. But she looked into its blue eyes and saw that happiness that could only belong to one person. He was Link again.**

"**Link, what happened?"**

**Link just whimpered. Tetra took this as a sign that he didn't know. **

"**Well, can you try to change back to your old self?"**

**Wolf Link shut his eyes and concentrated, pushing out the gift of power, and bringing in the gift of courage. He morphed again. Link opened his eyes. He was himself again.**

"**Interesting, I think I know how this works now."**

**He gave Tetra his hand and she took it. But when she got up, she embraced him. In fact, she was squeezing the living daylights out of him.**

"**T…Tetra, I c-can't breathe!"**

"**Sorry!"**

**She eased up and kissed him. They held on to each other for a long while. Link took her upstairs to the deck. The pirates praised Link, for he had conquered his evil side. Suddenly Mako shouted, "LAND HO!"**

**The pirates rushed to the rail, and indeed they saw a large land, stretching for miles. They quickly dropped a cutter and went to shore. Everyone looked around. The place seemed to divide it self into separate realms. Link looked at Tetra, who just jumped on Link, "We did it!"**

"**Looks that way. I don't see **_**anyone**_**!"**

"**New Hyrule?"**

"**New Hyrule!"**

**The crew stayed for a few weeks and decided to finally leave to bring the Great Sea to here. No one noticed a dark cloud that loomed over the land then disappear. 2 months on the way back, Link learned some startling news. He and Tetra, were expecting their first child.**

**YAY! They found it! AND they are having a baby! But the story is not, I repeat, NOT over! Much, much more is to come, stay tuned and REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: Arrival and Departure

**Ack! Its been a week since I last updated! (Falls unconscious.) **

**3 hours later…**

**Ok! I'm up! So they finally found New Hyrule, and Tetra is pregnant. Speaking of which, why is it that some are upset that Tetra is pregnant? You knew it was coming! (sigh) please review. BIG HEADS UP! If you paid close attention last chapter, you will have noticed another Twilight Princess gig! See if you can spot it and let me know in a review!**

Chapter 7: Arrival and Departure

Link woke up late at night. He had a dream of New Hyrule and a horrible monster. He sat up and looked out the window, and saw stars had still littered the sky. He looked to his side to see Tetra sleeping peacefully. He smiled and slowly got out of bed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep again, so he decided to go outside, he put on his green night robe, and walked up to the deck. He and Tetra talked a few days ago, and tried to put together plans for the next many months. Link did quick math in his head, by the time, they would, get to Outset, Tetra would be about 5 months in. She would stay there, until she gave birth. Link didn't tell Tetra yet, but he was going to leave soon, after they arrived. They hadn't quite planned on how to get the Great Sea to know it was finally time to leave. Plus, the Ocean King's realm had to know as well. And well, anyone will listen to the rangers. A presence disturbed his thoughts. He turned around to see his old friend Linebeck walking up. "What are you doing up this early Link?" he asked.

"Ah, nightmare. At any rate, I'm not going back to sleep tonight."

"So how is Mrs. Shrimp?"

Link rolled his eyes. "_Tetra _is doing fine. I still haven't really gotten over the shock that I am about to be a father. So how's it going with you and Jolenne?"

"We're getting married in 4 months."

"Good for you. I knew you two would end up together."

"Yeah, I guess it was bound to happen sooner or later."

Link nodded. He looked out at the ocean, knowing he would travel it only one more time.

Linebeck yawned, "Well, I'm gonna turn in. See ya tomorrow Link!"

"Goodnight Linebeck."

Link turned around and walked up to the rear deck. Then he thought better for a moment and walked back down to the room. He got to the room and quickly changed into his signature outfit. He walked over to Tetra and fixed the covers. "What time is it?" she asked.

Link smiled, "Not yet dawn."

He kissed her and silently walked out. He went back up to the rear deck. He looked at the star-infested sky and was filled with wonder at such a sight. He bet even Niko couldn't paint a picture like this. One of his "blasterpieces!" Link looked down at the deck, going back in memory to the days, where he was the "swabbie." He was mopping the deck with Niko, always sparing a glance at Tetra whenever he could. Link laughed silently. He spent the rest of the night there, recalling his past adventures with Tetra.

_Early the next morning…_

Tetra stirred and opened her eyes a little. They went wider when she saw the rest of the bed empty. 'Link isn't usually up this early.' she thought. She got up and dressed in her new attire. White long pants with a red belt, a large white strip across her chest, exposing much of her belly, and a red handkerchief. She put her hair up in her usual bun and walked outside. She saw Link sitting with the bowsprit between his legs. She climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Together, they watched the sunrise. She closed her eyes, feeling the warmth that came from her husband. "Can you believe, we're actually going to be parents?"

Link shook his head. "No. It's still taking me by surprise, and soon, your belly will be getting bigger!"

"Link!" She nudged him, but he already broke into laughter.

"Sorry Tet, but it's true!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me Tet?"

Link quickly swung under and around Tetra. He ran across the deck and up the ladder to the crow's nest. "About the same number of times you told me not to jump from large heights!"

"DON'T! YOU! DARE!"

Link just laughed and back flipped off the nest and dropped to the deck. He landed a little sloppily and fell. Tetra gasped and ran over. Link was clutching his arm, and Tetra feared he broke it. She knelt beside him, but suddenly, he grabbed her, with his supposed broken arm, and brought her down to him.

"Gotcha Tet!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Link just put his hand behind her head and kissed her. Well, she couldn't find her way out of this one. Actually, who said she even wanted to. They traveled for a few more months until they finally reached Outset. The ship docked and Link was, unsurprisingly, the first down on the dock. He ran halfway towards the end, but he was stopped by none other than Aryll. "How you doin' kiddo?"

"Great! You're in luck, Grandma is making Elixir tonight!"

"Can't wait!"

"Say, where's Tetra?"

Link look flushed for a moment, but then laughed, "Why, she's coming right now."

Aryll looked, and sure enough, Tetra came right beside Link. Aryll looked at her, a little surprised.

"Hi Aryll! Hey, what's wrong?"

"Uh, no offense Tetra, but have you gained some weight?"

Link answered, "Aryll, if anything, she lost weight until about 5 months ago. Think, what's the one thing that can make you like this so quickly?"

Aryll shrieked. So hard in fact, even Niko, who was below decks, had to cover his ears. Ayrll started running circles around them and was still shrieking. Link finally stopped her and made her calm down. "I can't believe it! Am I really gonna be an aunt?"

Link smiled, "Yes Aryll, you are going to be an aunt. And much sooner than you think. Tetra is due in about 4 months!"

"Well come on! We still have to tell Grandma!"

Aryll took Link and Tetra's hands and they went to Grandma's house. Link helped Tetra a bit, because she couldn't run much during pregnancy. They finally got to the house, but Grandma was so overjoyed at seeing them, that she didn't notice that Tetra was pregnant. In fact, she hugged Tetra a bit too hard.

"Grandma! Please don't do that!" Link yelled.

"Link what's…" Grandma finally got a look at Tetra. "Oh, I'm so sorry dear!"

"Please don't apologize, you didn't know." Tetra said.

"Still, a great-grandchild! How much longer?"

"About 4 months from now." Link said.

Tetra exclaimed, "But there's even better news."

"What?" the two asked.

"We found it."

The girls were overjoyed once more. This was too much good news for a lifetime. They spent the rest of the day talking about the adventures they had over the past few months. Link himself was glad to finally have Elixir again. They stayed there for a few days, when Link decided it was time for him to leave. A few days ago, he took his old Korl boat out of the ship and went for a small joy ride around the island. Now it was tied to the dock, ready to begin the long journey. It was almost midnight, when Link snuck out of bed. He got his small travel pack that he somehow fit everything into. He put his hero's outfit in there, for he was not going to where it just yet. Then he donned his uniform. Long black pants. Boots over that. A black tunic with a brown belt. A sword at his side. A black cloak with a reverse Triforce pendant. He then put on black gloves and put the hood over his head. That's when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around to see Tetra standing there, looking awfully worried. "Link, what's going on?"

He sighed, "I'm leaving for awhile."

"Why haven't you told me this?"

"I didn't because I knew you wouldn't want me to go. But this is something I must do."

"Why?"

"I'm heading back to the rangers. They need to know that we did our job. And we need to let the Great Sea know. Arrangement will need to be made for transportation for everyone on all the islands."

"But Link…"

"Listen. I planned on being gone for 3 months. That should give me time to come back awhile before the baby comes."

"I'll come with you."

"No! You should not travel. It will cause too much stress for you and could harm the baby. Remember this, this baby that you carry, will rule the entire kingdom. It must live."

"Will you be back before the baby comes?"

"Like I said, I should be long before, but if something happens, I'll do what I can. I love you Tetra."

"I love you, _Knil._"

Link smiled and they kissed. When they parted, Link put on the new handkerchief and walked out the door. Tetra walked to the doorway and watched Link go down to the dock. She watched him get into the boat, untie it, and put up the sail. He turned around and waved to her. She smiled and waved back. He turned back and at first nothing happened. Then a strong gust blew, and he was off. Tetra smiled as her hair blew. A few tears made it down her cheeks, for she had to be separated from him for such a long time. But she knew that he would return once more. Like he always has.

**Sorry this took sooooooo long. I had company coming, then flag football practices, not to mention school. I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Journey

**Before I go further, Tetra's outfit belongs to BeagleTsuin on Deviantart! I loved the design so I used it. And if you have seen Lord of the Rings: Return of the King you will have caught the scene last chapter. It still seems no one caught the extra TP thing yet. And I'm not telling!**

Chapter 8: One Last Journey

Link was sailing northeast to get to the rangers' island. It had been two days since he left. Suddenly, he felt a rumbling in his pocket. He took out and glowing stone and bowed his head. "Did you really think you would stay out of contact Link?"

"Actually I did."

"Just promise to call sometime ok?"

"I will Tetra."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Link put the stone away and sighed. Tetra could be real sneaky with things like that. Link sailed for a few more days until he finally reached the island. Now that he got there, Link smelled something, rotten. He saw miniblins running all over the place, harassing the rangers. But they where overwhelming them, and they meant business. Link drew the Master Sword and ran into the fray. He spotted one rangers killing left and right. Only one ranger could fight like that. Link ran to his aid. "So Joseph, how are things?"

"Link? What are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you after we beat these guys."

Joseph shrugged and he and Link ran towards the group of miniblins. They were using the same moves at the same time, they were perfectly synchronized. After another 2 hours, the miniblins were all dead. Joseph and Link headed into the hall while others cleaned up the mess. Link took off his hood and handkerchief so he could breathe real air.

Joseph asked, ""So why exactly did you come here?"

"I have great news. Tetra and I found New Hyrule."

"Fantastic! I knew you two would pull through!"

"But I need help letting the Great Sea know, and, we need to transport everyone at the same time."

"I think we could arrange that, but what about you?"

Link heaved a sigh, "I will be headed to the Ocean King's realm to warn everyone there. But, I have a strict time limit."

"Really? Why?"

"Tetra and I are expecting a baby less than 4 months from now."

"That's…surprising."

"Yeah well, we've got the kingdom's new ruler on the way."

"And we'll protect them till the end."

"Thanks Joseph."

They talked for a few more hours until Link decided to turn in. He had been sailing absolutely nonstop. He stayed a few days so he could prepare his journey to the Ocean King's realm. Then he would have another journey going around the whole sea. Link awoke the morning of his departure. He decided to check up on Tetra. He took out his gossip stone and called Tetra. "Link? Don't you realize it's still early on the morning?"

Link thought, 'Oh! I forgot, that rangers get up awfully early.'

"Sorry Tetra. I just wanted to know how you and the baby are doing."

"We're fine! It keeps on kicking. Whenever I tried to soothe it, it keeps on kicking. Iot sure has your fighting spirit!"

"And your fiestiness."

She laughed at the remark. Link then told her that he was departing to the Ocean King's realm in a few hours. "Ok Link, just make sure you get back here in time!"

"I will Tetra. You just stay out of trouble and send my greetings to Aryll, Grandma, and the others."

"I will honey!"

Suddenly Line beck jumped in, "Hey kid! When you see Ciela, send her a message. Tell here, 'Remember me Sparkles?'"

"I'll be sure to remember."

Link bid farewell and went to find some breakfast. After another 2 hours, he got in to his boat, and made all speed north. Link sailed for days when he suddenly felt a power change. He just entered the realm of the Ocean King. And lo and behold, there he was to greet Link.

"Link? Is that you son?"

"It is I."

"Good to see you Link, what is the news?"

"I need to send messages to all the islands. It is time to sail for New Hyrule."

"So you found it?"

"Yes. But I must ask, will you lead the people in this realm to Windfall when it is time?"

"You can count on me Link. Oh! I almost forgot! Leaf, Neri, Ciela! Come here!"

Suddenly. Three fairies came and were flying circles around Link.

"Who is this young man?" Neri asked.

Ciela took a good look and got closer. "Link?"

"You're memory serves you well."

Ciela flew around and landed on his head. "Oh Link, it's so good to see you."

"You too. Oh, I have a message for you."

"For me?"

"It's 'Remember me Sparkles?'"

Ciela looked curious for a moment. Then it hit her. "So that sea scarfing no good money lover is still alive?"

"Yes he is and he seemed really excited to see you."

Link then told them of why he was here and they agreed to help. Link first sailed to Mercay Island to begin delivering the news. From there, it was time for the last journey in the Great Sea.

**Sorry this took so long. I just didn't write. I have also hit a small bit of writer's block. I will try to update again soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: Losing It All

**My deepest apologies. Grounding really sucks. This may be my only one for awhile since now we are going on a road trip and that means no internet. By I will say this, I AM NOT FINISHED! It will be another month or two but I assure you, it will be done. I also am readying a Spirit Tracks fanfic soon. So Review Please! And I own nothing!**

Chapter 9: Losing It All

_Three months later…_

Link had finished his quest and was now going home. He planned on stopping on the Ranger's Island before going home. One day he saw a black shape coming up. Then another, and two more! Link recognized these shapes. Those little pirate boats barely the size of his own. They all blasted cannon shots at Link, and they were almost dead on. Link couldn't sail and fight at the same time. So against his will, he set sail and made fastest speed possible to the Ranger's Island. But the ships gave chase. Link was confused, normally they would give up after someone left, but these guys kept coming. Link finally saw the island and hoped he got there before he was blown away. He was just about 200 yards from shore when KORL took a direct hit. A piece of wood flew up and hit Link square on the head. He swooned and fell out of the boat. Satisfied, the ships left. The Rangers heard the commotion and ran out. One spotted Link floating there and brought him ashore.

_2 days later…_

Link awoke and found himself in a bed in what looked like a log cabin. He got out and opened the door. The Ranger's Hall! He looked around for Joseph who was going to lunch.

"Joseph!"

"Ah! Link! It is good to see you up and out."

Link answered sheepishly, "Likewise. What happened?"

"Those pirates blew you out of the water and apparently knocked you unconscious," Joseph said.

Link nodded as he remembered. He walked with Joseph and went to have lunch. Many Rangers praised Link for his accomplishment. Link said it wasn't like he's never done it before. Everyone shared a laugh at that. Link enjoyed himself for awhile and then remembered, he still had a wife waiting with child. Late that night Link had another talk to Joseph.

Joseph said, "So what's on your mind Link?"

"Well I need to get back to Outset as soon as possible. But…with my boat battered to pieces, I just can't go anywhere. And Tetra would kill me if I didn't come for my child's birth," Link answered.

"I understand. We could have your boat repaired but it would take a few weeks." Link looked downcast. "But I took the precaution of having a ship prepared. We can leave whenever."

Link smiled. "Thanks Joseph. I actually want to get going real soon. Can we cast off tomorrow?"

"Yes. Be at the dock around 7 in the morning and we'll cast off."

Link thanked Joseph again, then went to his quarters to sleep for the night. He had a dream that night. Link recognized the place as New Hyrule. He noticed a dark cloud looming over. Then suddenly a ferocious beast appeared it began tearing through the land killing all in it's path. Then Link saw white, bright figures streaming across the sky. They seemed to be battling and neither was winning. Then the beast looked at him with fiery red eyes. Link woke up and noticed the sun seeping over the ocean. 'It was just a dream.' he thought. He got all of his belongings together and walked out of the halls, said farewell to a few rangers, and went aboard the ship. About an hour later, they cast off. Link was up in the crow's nest most of the time as lookout. Two days into the voyage, Link was having a conversation with Joseph on deck.

"We should arrive at Outset by tomorrow afternoon." Link said.

"With your control over the winds, I'm not surprised."

Suddenly a fog drifted in across the deck. Everyone had an eerie feeling, but something felt familiar to Link.

"Sir! There's a ship off the starboard side!"

Link looked over the rail and saw an all to familiar vessel. The Ghost Ship had caught them. Link ordered the ship to drop anchor. The Ghost ship pulled alongside and dropped anchor as well. A board that was several planks nailed together, was put across the two boats. The rangers quivered a little. Because they didn't put the plank across. They backed away from the plank as a _klunk-klunk_ came across the board. It landed on the ship, and a Phantom came out of the mist. Link charged the Phantom and they held each other at bay. Then Link rolled around the Phantom stood up, and stabbed the Phantom in the back. It dropped it's sword and shield, and fell to the ground. It vanished in a puff of smoke. The Rangers cheered the victory but suddenly silenced as more Phantoms appeared. The two sides charged each other and the battle began. Normally, a sword to the back only stunned the Phantom, but most of the Rangers didn't have normal swords either. The battle lasted for hours with no sign of letting up. A few rangers were killed and more wounded, but they were guided by courage. Link suddenly felt a rumbling in his pocket. He took out the gossip stone.

"Tetra, this really isn't…Aryll? What's going on?"

Aryll yelled, "Link! Where are you? Tetra is in labor! She'll be giving birth any minute now!"

Link was dumbfounded. Had he lost track of time? "Isn't it a bit early?" he asked.

"She's having it a bit prematurely. You have to get here!" she said.

"I'm in the middle of a battle!" He dodged a swipe and slashed a Phantom's back.

"Link?"

Link stopped at the voice. It was Tetra.

"Link where are you?"

"The Ghost Ship is attacking us. Phantoms just keep pouring onto our boat. I know I made a promise to be there, but…" Link faltered. He failed Tetra, more than anything, he was ashamed.

"Listen Link, even if you don't make it in time, I won't love you any less. Just please come home safely." Tetra pleaded.

Link answered, "I don't know if I'll make it back safely. But I will make it back. I promise."

She smiled and the image faded. Link was heartbroken. He should be there, not here. He failed his promise to make it. He won't fail this one. With new determination, he ran and leaped the gap of the two boats. He would make sure the Ghost Ship will never be seaworthy again.

**Not bad I hope? Sorry this was long in coming. The next one will be a while as well but these will finish. I will see yall later. Please Review and be square!**


	10. Chapter 10: I Made A Promise

**Well I'm back. Now all I have to do is find more time to type. I would like to thank those who have been real patient and read my stories. I would especially like to thank SirStar111 for the reviews. And even though they probably won't see it, DarkestLinkEAI's stories has inspired me as well. Now no more sappyness, on with the story!**

Chapter 10: I Made A Promise

Link looked back at the sinking remains of the Ghost Ship. Link remembered making the magnificent leap across the water onto the Ghost Ship. One may wonder how you take down a ship of such size. Simple. Put all the bombs in the back of the ship. And so he did. Link ran into a few Reaplings in the hold. But once they saw him, they let him go, remembering the sharp pains in the back he gave them long ago. Now Link was making all speed to Outset. The result of the battle left Link a bloody mess. But he was in one piece. Joseph kept urging him to go down to the infirmary. But Link wouldn't have it.

"I've been delaying long enough. I don't want to spend several days asleep before seeing my child."

After what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at Outset Island. Link didn't wait for them to put the gangplank down, he dove overboard and swam all the way to shore. He ran all the way to the house and ran through the front door.

He shouted, "Hello?"

"Link?" Aryll peaked around the corner.

"How's it going?"

They embraced, "It's great. Tetra delivered the baby Mister Daddy."

"Where is she?"

Aryll took his hand and led him into the other room. Inside, he saw his grandmother and Tetra sleeping in the bed with their firstborn.

"Oh! My dear! You finally made it. It's a girl. But Tetra hasn't named her just yet."

Link nodded and walked over to the bed to see it's two occupants. He knelt down and stroked Tetra's cheek. She stirred and opened her eyes. "Link?"

He nodded.

"You look terrible."

Link looked up in the mirror. The water had washed some away, but he indeed did look pretty beat up.

"I didn't feel like cleaning up."

Tetra giggled and handed something up to Link. He held it gently and rocked it a little. The little chubby face of his daughter. Link almost came to tears at the sight in his arms. Tetra nodded at Aryll and Grandma and they left the room to leave the new family in peace.

"Have you thought of any names?" Link asked.

"Not really, how about you?"

"I think that because of your heritage and tradition, Zelda should be her first name."

"Your right but what else?"

"I got it, Zelda Elizabeth Hyrule."

"I love it. And you." She smiled.

Link smiled. "I love you too."

Tetra smiled and fell asleep. Link couldn't blame her. She's been through a lot. He set little Zelda down next to Tetra and walked out of the room. He left to get cleaned up and rest himself. They had one last big journey to make.

_A few hours later…_

Link was exhausted. After he cleaned himself up, he went out to greet everyone. They congratulated him for his child and journey, and he told them of the plans how the journey will need to be made. Afterwards, Link fell asleep on the couch. He hadn't slept since the nightmare he had 2 days ago. He dreamt again of New Hyrule. He saw the beast and the strange light fighting again. Only this time, when the beast looked at him, the dream didn't end. The beast charged him, and Link charged back, with all fours. Link was a wolf again. Link leaped onto the beast's back and began biting away. He fell off and changed into a human again. Drawing his sword, he ran headlong into the beast, and leaped for the finishing strike. Then he awoke. Link felt a strange wait on his stomach. He opened his eyes more and saw his daughter sprawled out on him while Tetra was laughing and holding a pictobox.

"You two look so cute sleeping together!"

Link just raised an eyebrow at Tetra, and then he lifted his girl off him and got up. Link took Zelda to the other room and set her in the crib. Link had wanted to build one himself, but time didn't permit, so Aryll and Grandma bought one. Link walked back into the living room to see Tetra and Aryll starting dinner.

"I have to admit, it's good to see you up and about again Tetra." said Link.

She replied, "Feels good too."

Link smiled, "At least you won't be as bossy now that you had the baby."

"Hey!"

Link laughed, but then he saw Tetra's face then decided he better make a run for it. He made it to the ladder, but not before Tetra had a hold of him. Tetra once again had that signature look on her face. But Link smiled his own. He climbed the ladder with Tetra still clinging to him. When he got up he spun Tetra off of him but ten he ran into the wall. Dead end.

"You're mine now Link!"

"Not today."

He ran _towards _Tetra. She ducked and he leapfrogged over her and ran towards the railing.

"LINK!"

He just grinned and turned around, then back flipped over the railing and landed neatly. He looked up and saw Tetra climbing down the stairs. When she got to the bottom, Link was gone. She looked around the house and found him standing next to the baby crib looking at little Zelda. Tetra walked up to Link and put her arms around him.

"Now not only do I have to take care of you," Link said, "but Zelda now as well."

"And I'm sure you will."

He turned to her, "You can count on it."

_7 months later…_

Link was standing on the wall of Windfall Island. He was watching the last of the ships load up with immigrants. Tetra stood next to him holding their daughter, Zelda Elizabeth.

Tetra said, "I can't believe we're finally leaving for good. But it makes me sad at the same time."

Link replied, "Yeah I know. This has been our home our whole lives. Now it won't be."

Soon they would board the Red Wolfos and lead the fleet to New Hyrule and build a new kingdom. Link had reunited with some old friends from the Ocean King's world. Now all prepared for one final journey. Humans, Gorons, Anouki, and others were ready. However, the Ritos were not going. Link talked with Komali and his father. They said that they shouldn't leave for in case something else happened to the Great Sea. Soon they parted and said farewell to the Great Sea forever. For now, Link and Tetra's part in this adventure has finally come to a close. For now.

**And that's the end of it. No the story isn't over. And I hope you all liked the name. It sounded like it fit to me. I'll try to keep updating soon. For now R&R!**

**-BlackHawkSniper**


	11. Chapter 11: First and Last

**Ok, just this past week, I saw the trailer for Skyward Sword, the new Zelda game. What is with the messed up graphics? Are we like, moving the gaming experience backwards to Ocarina of Time. Well we shouldn't judge. I thought ST looked too crappy, but the story and game play made up for it, so the same may happen here. Anyway, enjoy the latest chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! I do not own Zelda.**

Chapter 11: First and Last

Link was standing beside Gonzo who was at the helm. They were discussing the travel route when a commotion broke out on deck. Link ran down the stairway and burst through the ring to see. Zelda Elizabeth, his little girl, was walking. And not just anywhere. Towards _him._ He knelt down as she approached him and caught her when she tripped and fell. He picked her up as Tetra walked over.

"Well, Happy Anniversary!"

Link smiled, "Tetra, that's not 'til tomorrow."

"I know I wanted to surprise you then but I set her down for a moment and I guess she wanted to see you," she said.

"Well thanks anyway." And he kissed her. Link gave little Zelda back to Tetra then returned to the helm. The event was pleasing to Link but not unexpected. She was almost a year and a half so it was bound to happen. Now Link turned his attention to something just as important. Tomorrow was indeed their anniversary. Their second. But this was more important than last year's. Because this would be their first one together. Link wasn't forgetful last year. He had just stumbled upon a special object and sent it to Tetra just in time. It was the old cutlass she had before it was lost in the battle with Bellum. The arrival of their birthday was her gift to him. Link had the whole next evening planned for just the two of them. It just so _happened_ to be cards night for the crew. That would leave the deck empty. A material Link would use. The fleet had halted for the evening. Link went to the edge of the railing. He had a strange gut feeling. It wasn't about New Hyrule, it wasn't about Tetra., or even little Zelda. It was him. With a strange certainty Link knew death was near. For him. And….someone…else? Link shook his head. He had to clear these thoughts. He strode down to the bedroom. Zelda was asleep in her crib. Tetra was at her table with a map and a compass figuring out the route to take.

"You don't think that we could just sail around and find it randomly like last time do you?"

Tetra just looked up, not even moving her head. "I really don't think so Link. Besides, we know the way there is no 'aimless wandering' around the sea."

"Hahaha. Do you ever get the feeling that, something is going to happen soon? For the worst?"

Now she looked up. "A few times and they did but it was so rare. Why?"

Link sighed, "It's just another feeling. Nothing more."

"Link," she got up, walked over and wrapped her arms around him as he looked out the porthole, "I know you a lot better than that. There's something more going on, what is it?"

Link sighed again, "Someone's death will occur and soon."

"Mine?"

Link shook his head.

"Zelda's?"

He shook again.

"Well who?"

He looked out the viewport again and sighed.

"It's you isn't it?" she guessed.

"Yes but, not very soon. But in the close future. However there is someone else's life on the line."

She stood closer, "Who?"

"I don't know. Well, let's just forget about that for now. Let's just focus on the now. After all," he turned to the crib, "we have something else to look after."

"I know. I'm heading to bed now honey."

"All right, I love you."

"I love you too." And she kissed him. Link then left for awhile and went back up on deck. Soon the door opened, and not Link but a wolf walked on deck. Link walked until he got to the bowsprit and sat. He looked up at the moon, then closed his eyes. The Triforce of Power gave him a different perspective of things than the one of Courage. This would be a long night for him.

_The next day…_

"Happy Anniversary!"

Link smiled as Tetra embraced him.

Link chuckled, "Two years and you still haven't learned to kiss me first thing!"

"Well, suppose I don't want to learn my lesson."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Then you can stay out of m bed."

Tetra wide-eyed and fell. "Ahh?"

Link laughed and made a run for it before Tetra got up.

'What a great way to start off an anniversary.' he thought.

_A few hours later…_

Link couldn't have planned this any better. The crew was below deck, he had a table ready with stuff he cooked earlier. Only thing that worried Link, how does he look in a tuxedo? "Link?"

He whirled around to see Tetra standing there. She was absolutely beautiful. Her dress was all white, and left her arms and upper back exposed. But mostly caught Link's attention, was her hair. She had a ponytail, which was totally new for here. She looked over and said, "Did you do all this yourself?"

"Yeah."

"It's wonderful. And you look so handsome."

He looked down, "You sure the tux works?"

She giggled, "Of course it does!"

He relaxed a bit. "Good, cause I don't want this evening ruined."

He escorted Tetra to her seat then sat down himself. They had a wonderful dinner. And it was all Tetra's favorites. Rib-eye steak with gravy made completely from scratch. Link also baked some quite fascinating dinner rolls and of course, he absolutely had to make the strawberry filled pastries. Tetra was actually very interested in the wine they had. The taste caught her by surprise, a look Link noticed. "Is something wrong?"

She looked worried, "No. It's just…what is this wine? I've never had it before.

He nodded. "You're right, it's no ordinary wine. I made it my self."

"You? How?"

"Before we left I traveled to the Forest Haven and got some of the best berries and grapes in the whole great sea. I then went to the Mother and Child Island and got water from there. Put it all together and Presto!"

"Wow. Maybe you should start a vineyard when we get there."

They went on for a while talking and eating. When they finished Link had one final surprise. He stood up and took of his jacket, then went to the railing. He took the Wind Waker out of his belt mumbling, "Please let this work."

He practiced too much to back off now. Motioning the wind to his control, he made it go through certain areas, creating sound. Before long, it sounded like a song being played. Tetra walked over as Link put the baton away. Link took Tetra's left hand with his right, and put his left hand on her waist as she put her other hand on his shoulder. And they danced. After several minutes they leaned in closer when all of a sudden, "LINK!"

He looked up, "Aryll, what's going on?"

"It's Grandma! She just had a heart attack!"

Link broke away from Tetra in a mad dash to the lower deck with Tetra and Aryll right behind him. He burst through the door to see his Grandmother in the bed breathing harshly. Link went to a cupboard, desperately hoping to find a potion. To his luck he found a blue one. He went back to the bed.

She said weakly, "Link."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry it's over for me."

"No you'll be alright, here."

He poured some of the potion into her mouth. But it had no effect.

"What?"

"Where is your daughter?"

Aryll came up with little Zelda. "Bye-bye."

Link and Tetra looked in shock at Zelda. "Goodbye little one." And she passed on. As Zelda said her first words, he great-grandmother, said her last.

**And that's the end of it. BIG NEWS ALERT! I found out today that skyward Sword has been PUSHED BACK! When? APRIL 1****st**** 2011! Yeah after all that about 'it will be here this year! God this sucks. Well hope you enjoyed the chapter, even though the end may have caught you off guard. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-BlackHawkSniper**


	12. Chapter 12: Beginning of the End

**All Righty. This chapter skips a bit in time. It will all be explained in this FINAL CHAPTER! Zelda belongs to Nintendo and the Storyline belongs to Darkest LinkEAI. Read bottom foot notes to properly understand story.**

Chapter 12: The Beginning of the End

Link couldn't believe the situation he was in. Dead. They were both _dead_! It began several months ago. Link and Tetra finally arrived in New Hyrule. Only to find it ready for them. They were greeted by seven beings who called themselves Lokomos. They showed the people to their new home. A few days later, Tetra addressed the new nation.

"People of New Hyrule! This is our new home. Any who wish to stay here in Castle Town can do so. If you do not, then you may journey out and start your own villages! Good luck to us all!"

About two months after that, Tetra had another child. This time it was a son. But something changed in Tetra. Not but 4 nights later, both their children were kidnapped. Link and Tetra raced across the land, chasing the kidnappers to an unknown village. Link cut a bloody swath through the village and fought the leader, Waku. It turned out, that both of their children had been killed. With heavy hearts, and much against Tetra's will, they retreated back to the castle. It was a time of great pain for the both of them. And so that brought Link to now. Tetra was in their room, crying her heart out. Link was pacing all around the castle grounds. Chancellor Linebeck could not think of a way to help them through this, so he left them alone for the time being. Link went upstairs to find Tetra and comfort her. They would pull through this yet.

2 years later, they had another daughter, another Zelda. Link swore to himself he would not allow a repeat of what happened to their other children. But Tetra changed, she became evil and attacked the kingdom. Link was finally able to stop her almost at the cost of his own life. Link and Tetra then lived on. Until one day, a dark presence loomed over Hyrule. A ferocious monster appeared. It began attacking villages, but was intercepted by what seemed a force of light. Anjean met up with Link.

"What's happening?" he asked.

Anjean replied, "The spirits of good are fighting against the Demon King, Malladus. It's begun! The war has started!"

Link and Tetra were very concerned. They didn't know what to do. The people took refuge in their homes. Link had to come up with a strategy. The spirits should be able to buy him enough time to think of something. That's when he realized, his nightmares had come true. Link knew he would soon be drawn into this conflict. He withdrew to his room to meditate. To seek inside of himself for his true power. He would need to be fully restored and powered to be ready. For better or worse, this would be the beginning of the end.

**Sorry it was kinda short. This story line intertwines mine and Darkest Link EAI's I did get his permission to so don't worry about that. I will be doing one final part of this trilogy so stay tuned for that. To avoid confusion, I STRONGLY RECOMMEND YOU READ HIS ST FANFICS. This should ready you for my final story.**


End file.
